Mielenliikkeitä
by sinihaukka
Summary: Tähän postaan ensisijaisesti runojani suomeksi. Lukekaa, jos mieli tekee; heittäkää palautetta, jos innostaa. Arvostan rakentavaa kritiikkiä, kuten kuka tahansa itseäänkunnioittava kirjoittaja.
1. Arjen sankari

Vedän pillerin aamupalaksi

Bon appetit

Ehkä tän päivän voisi leikkiä

normaalii

Samanlaista supermäniä ku kaikki muutkin

elämää pakoon ravaavat

"arjen sankarit"

saatana

maskit kasvoillaan

pitää olla sivistynyt

älykäs

ihailtu ku joku Bruce Wayne

mut sitten myös hauska

täydellisessä sheipissä

urhea ja rakastettu

niinku Peter Parker

tai Pan

tai mikä olikaan

sillä näillä sankareilla

ei ole koskaan ongelmia

paitsi sitten kun päivän päätteeksi

maski riisutaan

ja sitä onkin vaan rikki

haavoittuva

Ville Orimattilasta

Mut eihän kukaan sankari sitä identiteettiä myönnä

En mä tiedä

En mä jaksa esittää

edes mitään Robinia rumissa trikoissa

ei musta saa sankaria

tekemälläkään

mut ainakin mulla on pokkaa olla minä


	2. Iltasatuja

Mä voisin olla sun pubiprinsessa

räkälän Ruusunen

hellä seinäkukkanen sun käsivarsilla

kiillotettu kiertopalkinto

jolla on iho keltainen kuin lumi

hiukset revityt kuin eebenpuu

juurineen

huulet punaiset kuin veri

jota puunasin mun lempimekosta

tuntikausia

kun pakotit mun nupun auki

Joten pue mut sun ryysyihin

ja

anna mun suudella sun värttinää

ehkä joku

riuhtoo mua tukasta

kuin henkensä pitimiksi

ja saa mut heräämään


	3. internet

tässä oudossa sairaalassa sairaassa

maaplaneetassa

kaikki vain oikeasti haluavat

sanoa

i

ja vain miehet saa olla itsestään ylpeitä

nainen tai mikä muu muka

on heti taposta tuomittu

itsari on vitsari

viiltelijät piilottelee arpensa koska haluaa huomiota

ihan loogista

persettä pitää olla kunhan se on muovia

mitä sä diivaat se on vaan sikilikoonia

eihän sua kukaan rakasta jo s oot fuckin ugli

en vaan käsitä tätä paskaa

mutta ehkei mun oo tarkoituskaan

jokainen aikakausi tarvii rebelin

joka polttaa kansan nähden

voinko olla sun Jean d'Arc

jos sä oot mun nuotio

pistetäänpä vielä yks juutubevideo pyörimään


	4. Femakko

Piirrän perseitä vihonreunat täyteen

niinkuin kaikki kiltit tytöt

pitää olla nätti

pitää olla ihana

eihän sua muuten kukaan lyö

Ajatella

se että joku jätkä

vetää sut käsivarsilleen ja

sut

käsitetään romantiikaks

vaikka oikeasti siitä saa kakkua

nno okei ehkä vaan pari vuotta

meinaan

keskellä kaikkea tätä 2000 – luvun paskaa

raiskaus on ainoa kohteliaisuus

mitä tyttö voi saada

"sähän oot vaan haluttava"

mut ei Prinssi Uljasta oo olemassakaan

on vaan vittu denso-Pena

joka lupaa sua rakastaa

sittenkin kun oot läski ja ruma

ja sekin puhuu paskaa

Onko sulla sydän paikallaan?

Voi lapsikulta

heitä se helvettiin

ennen kun on liian myöhäistä


	5. Kolme toivetta

Kierrän auki korkin

kutsun termoksen hengen

se kyselee, toivetta tarjolla

pyydän kadotusta

se nauraa vasten kasvojani

Noinko helpolla luulit pääseväsi?

Saan teetä mihin tyydyn

jälleen

pikimustaa kuin sisimpäni

Kumoan kurkkuuni kitkeryyden

ja annan sen vietellä

maalaan verelläni maiseman

josta saan alustan

alistan

juoksen

pakenen

hukun huoliini

enkä sokeudu syksystä

vaan tästä ihanasta kärsimyksestä

Kurotan kuppiini

se on tyhjä

ei enää mitään annettavaa

eikä mikään tuo sitä takaisin mikä joskus oli minun


	6. Kyynisyyden ylistys

Kaikilla meillä on paha olla.

Jokainen herää omaan helvettiin

oli silmät sit kiinni tai auki

Joten säästä saarnasi.

Täältä saa vain teetä ja antipatiaa.

Rakkauden kalvamassa maassa

ei mikään jaksa kasvaa

vaan pelkkä perkeleellinen

angsti ja ahdistus

vahingonilo ja viettelys

saa tähän kansakuntaan

puhallettua toivoa

oi katso Suomi

pelto kastellaan kyynelillä

ja sun päiväs koittaa


	7. lapsi maan

Kulje kanssani läpi tuhkakaupungin

näe kotini kerran minun masentunein silmin

ota kiinni kädestä joka vapisee haavan vuotavan lailla

Asvaltoidut kadut puhkeavat kuorestaan

kun eivät enää osaa kukoistaa

Tehtaan putkien harmaa höyry

kietoo sinen ja valkoisen

ja kadunkulmilla avohoitopotilaat

kerjäävät laaksoa tai kukkulaa

rikkaat pukeutuvat ryysyihin ja surullisimmat onnellisiksi

koska täällä on kaikki hyvin

Meistä murtuneimmat ovat ainoat ehjät kulkijat

ja viisaat kaikista typerimpiä

suomi kuntoon sanoo pelle puvussaan

Laulakaa virtenne kovempaa

jotta maamme kaikuisi tyhjyydestä

hiljaisuuden sävyt maalaavat toivoa

riemua

mielestään sairas nuorukainen

itkee vettä rantaa rakkaimpaansa

Kävele joskus minun kengissäni

ja ymmärrä että lottoaminen on yksi suuri huijaus

sillä osalle tämä on häviö

Puhalla ilmaan savukaari kanssani.


	8. Peskää sieluni satiiniin

kiedo minut piikkihuopaan

kun kuolen nuorena

ja vereni vuodattakaa

maahan kauneimpien kukkien

viljelkää ruusutarha tahrojen takaa

kun on aikani paeta

kahleita

se mitä sinä pidät siunauksena

korruptoi minut pala kerrallaan

haluat tehdä elämästäni helvettiä?

olet yhdeksän vuotta myöhässä

minä olen jo myrkytetty

saastutan kaiken mihin kosken

likaisilla käsilläni

katseellani

kehollani

on turha enää rukoilla

yksikään ei suo armoaan insestisyntiselle

jonka kohtalo on nukkua alle neljänkymmenen

sikiö jota ei olisi koskaan pitänyt repiä kohdusta

vaikka vielä tartun elämään kynsin hampain huudan

älkää viekö minua pois älkää PYYDÄN

vaikka ennen pitkää katoan tältä planeetalta

kun sen teen

laskekaa minut kyynelten virtaan uneen


	9. 9

minä olin yhdeksän.

minä olin yhdeksän, kun veit koskemattomuuteni.

minun pyhyyteni.

turmelit minun temppelini

mursit minun pilvilinnani muurit.

sinä veit minun lapsuuteni

sinä saastutit minun järveni

veit minun viattomuuteni

uskoin ihmisiin uskoni ihmisiin.

mitä kaunista on kakarassa joka hädin tuskin osaa kertotaulua?

minä olin yhdeksän, kun revit terälehteni

ja jätit kukkani kuolemaan.

Eikä se merkinnyt sinulle mitään.

Minä olin vasta yhdeksän.


	10. Syytös

Katselen sinua

joka ainutta keskushermostosi synapsia

Minulla on kaksikymmentäkahdeksan silmää ja ne kaikki tarkkailevat sinua.

Yksi sulkeutuu toinen aukeaa

sinulla ei ole pakopaikkaa

ei mitään missä välttäisit

läpitunkevan katseeni

Puhko vaikka joka ainoa

karkuun et pääse kuitenkaan

sillä valheesi löyhkäävät ilmassa

kuin katkera myrkky martinissa

läpitunkeva tiensä repien

sisään keuhkojen, kudosten

on täysin uskomatonta

ettet sitä itse huomaa


	11. pee tee äs dee

Mun sydän on tahmea toffeekarkki

asvalttiaurinkoon jäänyt hattara

siihen sattuu

niinkuin en voi kuvailla

En saa ilmaa

oon keinusta pudonnut kakara

eksynyt äidistä keskelle ostoskeskusta

en tiedä hakeeko mua kotiin kukaan

oon syntynyt synnistä

ongelmajätettä

aina ollut aina tulen oleva

siksi kukaan ei mua rakasta

paitsi te

te pienet piruparat, joita paperille rustaan

heräätte eloon, syötte puhtaat palat

maista sivut mustaan

en oo koskaan

yksin

mun pään möröt leikkii kuurupiiloa ja

tahmea sydän sulaa kammiovärinään

hys kuuletteko askelia

vai olenko taas sokerihumalassa

ei

isot pojat tulee ja syö sut juokse

juokse karamelli juOKSE


	12. Derealisaatio

tämä paikka

jota olen kiertänyt lukemattomat kerrat

on täysin vieras

kodin lämpö muistuttaa napajäätikköä

vaikka nekin sulaa tätä nykyä

sulanko minäkin

kun en tunne käsiäni

näen ne slomona edessäni

siis jos nämä ovat silmäni

tässä kohtaa en uskalla olla varma mistään

menen ulos, pakko päästä pois tästä tuonelasta

tuntemattomasta

huudan ilman ääntä

niin kovaa kuin vain voin

itken ilman kyyneliä

ja nauran ilman iloa

en tiedä mitä tapahtuu ja mihin olen kadonnut

mutta puristan käden nyrkkiin ja pusken eteenpäin


	13. Luuloharhoja

kiitos

kun veit tunteeni turvattomiksi

kiitos

kun sait mielestäni villiratsun tuulevi laukkaavaksi

kyllä

voi se joskus olla hauskaa

leikkiä ajatuksilla kuurupiiloa

mutta nauru muuttuu itkuksi kun ne saavat kiinni

 _olet hippa_ hihittävät

kaivavat tiensä syvälle suoniisi, kylmin käsin puristavat sisintäsi

eivät päästä aarteestaan irti

kaikkeus tärisee

ajatus juoksee nopeammin kuin minä

mieli kohmettuu kalikaksi

kun ei enää tiedä miten hengittää

ja yhtäkkiä

pelko


	14. Aistiharha

_Olet jonossa sijalla #12_

jo kolmattatoista tuntia

aika on mennyt rikki

meni aikaa sitten

En oikein uskalla tietää enää

kun ilmassa haisee kitkerät kyyneleet

ja joku kuiskuttaa koko ajan

vaikka niin luulin olevani yksin

äänet eivät hiljene alle musiikin

tai käry katoa sisään parfyymin

olen vihainen, peloissani, vaadin vastauksia

mutta pelkään kuulla sanojasi

en ole hullu en ole en en en enenenenenen

kuiskaus kysyy miksi valehtelet

 _Olet jonossa sijalla #11_


	15. Minä vihaan sinua

Minä rakastan sinua

niin paljon, että otan sinun syntisi kannettavakseni

Haluaisin armahtaa sinut, mutten tiedä olenko siihen valmis

vielä

koska minuun sattuu, minä itken

olen heikko ja sinä

saat jatkaa kuin mitään ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut

Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon

että tukehdun sinun ilmaasi

kuuroudun kaikesta hiljaisuudesta

kuolen sisältä, jotta saisit elää

Minä annan sinulle anteeksi

ehken tänään, mutta vielä yhtenä päivänä

mutta unohtaa en voi koskaan


End file.
